Stevie and Zander
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: See what I did there? I changed it up. Summary: Zander spys on Stevies date with Justin Cole, she finds out and follows him to the band room, he explains to her why, and kisses her, what does she do? Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a small two-shot... **

**I'm going to be doing the 'Raise Your Voice' (Which needs a title) in a few weeks... because I need to find my DVD's that got lost in the move.**

**So I'll update this in a few days, and my other one tomorrow...**

**Oh yeah, UkkuleleBabyDoll gave me part of this idea.**

**Well...**

**Here you go...**

**Ok...**

**Chapter...**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I walk into the band room my mind racing with lyrics for a new song idea. I sit down on the couch, next to Stevie, and grab my notebook.

"Stevie!" I hear a voice squeal. Oh no, Kacey. I look up slowly from my notebook to see Kacey standing right in front of Stevie and I.

"Yes. Kacey?" Stevie asks slowly. She closes her binder and leans on it with her elbows her hands clasped together. I scoot over a little, so our thighs and knees are touching and look at Kacey.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you never told me that you had a date with Justing Cole tonight." Kacey says yells. Stevie smirks, sets her binder down, and leans back on the couch she puts her feet on the table, nearly hitting Kacey, crosses her arms, and rolls her eyes.

"You have a date with Justin Cole?" I ask her. She just nods her head. I lean back on the couch, popping my feet on the table I wrap them around hers.

"YES she has a date with Justin, I don't know why I wasn't informed about this earlier, but she has a date with THE Justin Cole." Kacey exclaims over exadgerating. I roll my eyes and turn my had to Stevie.

"I thought we were going to have our song writing sessioin tonight..." I drag off. Stevie's face softens and she looks at me with a sorry expression.

"Sorry, but I just really want to go on this date, song writing sesh tomorrow?" She questions. Like that will fix anything. I roll my eyes nodding my head.

"Yeah tomorrow, that's fine. Except for the fact that that's my family dinner and you know it. Sundy?" I ask her.

"Sorry going to a family reunioun." She reply's, "Monday?" She asks.

"Going bowling with Kevin and Nelson, Tuesday?" I ask.

"... gig..." She mutters.

"Ok, you know, let's just not write a new song for a month. Totally fine with that." I say as I pick up my notebook and backpack. I untangle my feet from hers and I walk out of the room.

Why am I so angry? Why do I feel... betrayed? Saddened?

Those were just a few of the questions forming in my head as I walked down the hall to Spanish.

* * *

Later that day I had gotten the time and place through resources. Kacey. Yeah, I'm going to spy. I know weird right, well you know... I'm going to... So deal with it...

I'm sorry I'm acting weirdly.

I arrive at the restraunt at 7:05, which is supposedly 5 minutes after Justin and Stevie should have arrived.

I look down at my phone to see another text message from Kacey.

_It's so sweet, you are chasing after your dream girl by spying on her. You two are the new Romeo and Juliet, you are like Jack and Rose, Danielle and Liam (One Direction), and... well other romantic couples. Anyways, remember to stay in hiding :)"_ I roll my eyes at her text message and enter Palimino's, the restraunt. I walk up to the waiter guy at the front with the stand thingy, yeah I don't know what it's called, I see him giving me a strange look. I look down at my gray tanktop, blue and white plaid long-sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, skinny jeans, and combat boots, oh and my baby. My uke.

"Uhm listen, I need to get to a table near Justin Cole... I'm spying... uhm... table?" I question. The man rolls his eyes and continues to look at the seating chart in front of him, "Listen, I'm trying to get my best friend to be my girlfriend, give me a table." I say to him. He widens his eyes at my agressive tone and grabs a menu, gesturing for me to follow him. I smirk and walk behind him. Like a boss.

When we reach my table right across the room from Sevie's, so she is in perfect view, I thank the man and sit down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" A waitress asks walking up.

"Uh yeah water, that's it." I say trying to look around her at Stevie.

"Ok that will be right with... you." She says turning around slowly trying to see what I'm looking at. She slowly walks away when she sees nothing.

I can finally get a clear view of Stevie. I lift up my menu so she can't see me, but I can see her. I look at her to see her... laughing. Justin laughing too.

"Wow... some date." I roll my eyes whispering it.

Stevie takes a sip of her drink and smiles at Justin. Ugh, idiot. That smile should be mine. Well not mine, but she should be smiling at me. That is for sure.

I look away not being able to take it anymore. I take a quick peek at her to see Justin touching her hand from across the couple. I glare at their hands, lower the menu and take a long slow sip of the water that just arrived. I look back over at them to see them recieving there food. I see Stevie eating... NICELY? What the fudgecakes?

She usually stuffs her face! Why is she eating... NICELY that is not normal. I shudder and take another sip of my drink, my mouth starting to dry.

I look back over and see her wiping her mouth, and taking a sip of water, all prim and proper. Ok that is not normal. I shake my head and get up, needing to leave. I walk right past their table, trying to hid my face. I walk out of the restraunt and all the way to the bandroom

* * *

I sigh as I hear a knock on the door, I get up off the couch. For the last 5 minutes, I've just been sitting here thinking over what I did. And why I was so angry. I open the door to see Stevie standing there in the pouring rain. Her hair soaking wet along with her clothes. I walk back to the couch, standing in front, leaving the door open. I hear footsteps and a door close, knowing she walked in.

I see her walking over out of the corner of my eye, she stands in front of me, "Hey." She smiles slightly.

"Hi." I say firmly trying to ignore the fact that she left her date for me.

"Why did you do that? Spy on me?" She asks.

"I don't know." I sigh, "Because I didn't like knowing the fact that you would rather go out with Justin than go to my house and write a song. That you can't hang out with me, for another week because this is the only day we can HAVE a song writing session. The fact that you looked so beautiful on the date. That you were eating all nice, with no food on you face, hands, or on other people. That you were acting like a prim proper princess for him. When you should be acting like a princess for me. The fact that your smile it up my whole day when I saw it from afar." I sigh revealing my feelings.

"You actually feel that way?" She asks.

I look at her face, full of innocence, sweetness, care. Her eyes, brown puddles of chocolate, sweetness. Her key characteristic. Well one of them. I look at her lips, the loucious, full, pink, lips, waiting to be kissed. I don't know what takes over me, I just know I have been wanting to do this for a while. I look at her and see the curiousty in her face. I start to lean in, emotion overwhelming me, the want, lust, need, and love for her. All of which has been piling up in my small heart for some time.

I look at her eyes. And then put a hand on the back of her neck, I lean in ever so slowly, pushing our bodies together. Her face becomes even more confused and I slowly set my lips on hers, wanting to do this for some time now. I wrap one of my arms around her waist, my hear hammering in my chest.

She's frozen. Not doing anything. All of a sudden I feel her lips move against mine, in perfect sync, her hands traveling to my brown curls. I kiss her with passion my lips moving on there own.

I pull away looking at her lovingly. She looks at me the same way before realization comes over her face. She pushes away and rushes out of the room. I sigh and collapse onto the couch, my hands traveling to my face to wipe it off.

I sigh and close my eyes.

* * *

**Part one of two :) Review on your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo guys, I got ALOT of reviews for my first part, and they keep on coming! So sorry if I miss yours in my reply thingy right now-**

**Blue Ninja Girl: Aww thank you! I'm updating right now and your welcome haha :)**

**A Guest: I wouldn't say amazing, but thank you :) Well now you can read it. Ahaha.**

**Sanumarox123: I wish it would too! I just really want Zevie to happen. It would be amazing. Agreed.**

**Jess: Aww thank you, I would deffinatley not say amazingly written I re-read it and found around 98709868759776 mistakes. But sweet of you to say :)**

**Allyouneedislove49887: Thanks :) Haha, yeah I'm oh so creative. Am I right? I'm right. Oh thank you, I tried to make it sweet and 'Aww' worthy but I'm not good at romance.**

**jellybean96: Thank you :) I'm glad you loved it :)**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx- He is He is. Thank you :)**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

The next day isn't very awkward, especially considering the fact that it's a Saturday, and especiallly since I didn't see her since she ran out of the room because of my stupid actions.

I just had to kiss her, seriously Zander. Nice way to ruin an amazing friendship. I already miss her, not only did I probably just ruin the band but I also just ruined our closeness. I can totally forget putting an arm around her now. It will be so awkward on Monday. The fact that I actually have to go to school, and not be able to talk to her, or you know sit next to her...

I messed up. And big time.

I sigh and get out of bed walking down the stairs. When I reach the bottom, Kacey is standing there with her arms crossed. I roll my eyes and push past her not wanting to deal with her. I make my way to the kitchen and I sit on a stool at the breakfast bar and Kacey stands in front of me.

"Stevie told me everything." Kacey states, "She says she doesn't know why you were spying, but you were. Than you got mad for her going on a date, left the building, ran out in the pouring rain, all the way to the bandroom. Talked to her for half a minute before kissing her. Than she left." Kacey explaiins.

"That's what happened." I say rudley.

"Well no need to be snippy!" Kacey gasps, "And anyways, she said that-" Kacey starts before I interupt her.

"I don't care what she said, I'm the worst best friend ever, I just couldn't help myself, she seemed so small, vunerable, precious, and so sweet. Than her eyes, were just so... chocolatey. And her lips. Oh don't even get me started on her lips, so full, lucious, and oh so kissable looking," I sigh my head going into daydream mode, "Oh and her hair, it smelled like BERRIES. BERRIES! She knows that is my favorite scent. And the way my hand fit on the back of her neck and her waist, was perfect. And when my lips touched hers, THERE WAS ELECTRICITY. And our lips moved in perfect sync and..." I drag off as I see Kacey standing there. Her face a mixture of disgust and one of those 'Aww' faces. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. She puts a hand over her heart before she squeals.

"You have got it so bad! You love her! You LOVE her!" She says. I roll my eyes and look down at the phone she is holding. On a call with... Stevie. Of course. I grab the phone out of her hand and hang up.

"Wow thank you for having Stevie hear all my deep feelings." I roll my eyes. She smiles and grabs her phone back quicklly texting a text to whoever. I get up off the stool and walk to the living room sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. My mom isn't home so I can have it as loud as I want. Wait... "Kacey?" I question, she walks into the living room and sits on the chair next to the couch.

"Hmm?" She murmers.

"How did you get in my house...?" I drag off in a questioning manner.

"I just opened the window the rest of the way and climbed through." She shrugs.

"The only window open... was in my bedroom... on the second floor." I say hesitantly.

"I know." She shrugs. I shake my head and go back to watching Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

I hear a knock on my door and sigh. I lower the volume on the TV I get up and walk up to the door, opening it.

I see Stevie standing there, looking at the ground. I again walk away leaving the door open. I sit back on the couch and watch TV again, ignoring Stevie, though I don't want to.

"I'm just going to..." Kacey drags off before rushing out of the room.

"Why are you here?" I ask her.

"Kacey told me to come." She says.

"Intresting." I mutter. She comes and sits next to me, closley too.

"Listen about last night." She starts before I interupt her.

"There is nothing to discuss Stevie, you went on your date I ruined you night, I'm a horrible friend. Goodbye." I state. I get up to go to my room, I feel a warm hand wrap around my wrist, Stevie's. She pulls me back down and I collapse on the couch, my left leg going over right leg. Neither of us move our legs. **(You know, like they intertwine them... like his leg, goes over his, but only his knee down is over hers...)** Well this is awkward. We just look at each other. My hear beating in my chest a thousand miles per hour.

"You aren't a terrible friend." She says.

"Yes I am." I state.

"You are so complicated!" She sighs her head going in her hands which are propped on her knees, well one is on my knee.

"I am not." I huff.

"That just proves it." Stevie smiles. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Stop being a poop head." I mutter.

"Stop being immature." She shoots back.

"Oh nice one comrade comeback." I roll my eyes.

"I know right Sergent sarcasm." She smirks.

"You are such a loser." I sigh.

"So are you!" She yells.

"I am not, I am cool. I have girls dropping at my feet." I say proudlly.

"Yeah because of your smell." She smirks.

"Well you don't seem to think my smell is so bad when you practically sit on my lap." I smirk back.

"I'm not the one sitting on your lap, you sit on my lap." She indicates to my leg on hers.

"Well I don't see you removing your leg." I roll my eyes.

"Well I don't see you removing your leg." She says back to me.

"You sure are good at your comebacks." I say sarcastically.

"Hey it's the truth." She puts he heands up in defense.

"Your face is the truth." I say to her.

"THAT MADE NOT SENSE, AT ALL!" She yells.

"YOU make no sense!" I shout back.

"You are so infuriating!" She screams.

"You are so annoying!" I yell.

"Oh I'm the one that's annoying?" She asks. I nod my head, "I'm the one who is annoyin? Oh I'll show you who's annoying." She says raising her fist to hit me.

"Violence is never the answer." I shout grabbing a pillow by me and hiding my face.

"Yes it is." She says. She removes the pillow from my hands. She brings both her hands to my head tangling her hands in my hair and smashes her lips to mine.

I kiss back passionatley, my hands going to her waist. Her fingers curl around my curls and she pushes me against the arm of the couch. I shift my position so that I'm sitting mor comfirtabley, my back against the back of the couch, my leg being removed from hers. She sits down on my lap so her knees are touching the arm of the couch.

"Guys, I haven't hear you talking since a few minutes ago, Stevie did you kill him?" I hear Kacey's voice travel down the hallway. I keep kissing Stevie though. "Oh you guys are making out..." She drags off. "Well I'm just going to go now..." She says. I hear a door open and shut and know that she is gone. I finally break apart from the kiss.

"So..." I drag off.

"Just kiss me." She rolls her eyes.

* * *

**So uhm. That's the end. Sorry it's horrible :)**


End file.
